YOU ARE MY MOON
by FyKim
Summary: Kim Taehyung seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah jatuh Cinta selama hidupnya mengalami hal mistis ketika dirinya berlibur ke Jepang dan setelah kejadian itu hidupnya benar-benar berubah karna sosok cantik berambut putih itu.VMIN/YAOI/oneshoot/Fantasy.


YOU ARE MY MOON

Summary :Kim Taehyung seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah jatuh Cinta selama hidupnya mengalami hal mistis ketika dirinya berlibur ke Jepang dan setelah kejadian itu hidupnya benar-benar berubah karna sosok cantik berambut putih itu.

Min Cast :

\- Kim Taehyung

-Park Jimin

Genere : Fantasy, Romance ,One shoot

Warning : BL, YAOI, TYPO.

Enjoying~

Nama ku Kim Taehyung, hidupku terlalu datar semuanya membosankan, saat ini aku menginjak umur dua puluh lima tahun, hidupku terlau membosankan karna semuanya berjalan dengan mudah pada kehidupan ku. Aku tampan, aku kaya raya dan juga aku pintar seakan dunia menyediakan semuanya padaku yah semuanya terlalu mudah hingga aku sendiri jenuh dengan kehidupan yang terlalu mudah ini.

Mereka orang lain mengatakan jika aku hanya memiliki satu ekspresi yaitu datar dengan pandangan dingin menusuk, aku tidak tau mengapa mereka menilaiku begitu, hmmm yah baiklah memang benar aku jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi toh orang tampan mau berkekspresi seperti apapun akan terlihat tampan bukan.

Ada beberapa hal yang aku benci aku membenci buah semangka juga semua makanan manis, aku benci teriakan para makhluk yang bergender berbeda(wanita) dariku itu mereka sangat berisik dan pengganggu dan aku paling benci di sentuh.

''Jangan pernah menyentuh sedikitpun kulit ku, atau kau akan mati''

terdengar mengerikan memang, seakan aku terdengar begitu sombong dan akuh namun, hey aku benar-benar tidak suka di sentuh jika aku tidak mengatakan hal kejam seperti tadi mungkin saja aku sudah bertabrakan ribuan kali dalam sehari karena makhluk berisik(wanita) itu sengaja berpura-pura tidak melihat ku .

"A-aku minta maaf sajangnim"

Taehyung mendesis tidak suka, Kim seokjin asisten pribadi Taehyung pun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"apa yang kau tunggu cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kau di pecat"

karyawan wanita itu langsung membungkuk kan badan sembilan puluh derajat dan buru-buru meninggalkan koridor tersebut.

"Menjijikan"

"Sudahlah Tae kulihat dia benar-benar tidak sengaja"

mereka berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi di ujung koridor, ruangan Direktur utama dengan pintu yang di cat hitam dan gagang pintu yang minimalis.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini tidak ada rapat atau berkas apapun yang harus di tanda tangani dengan kata lain kau boleh mengambil liburan mu Tae"

"Apa ini?"

Taehyung mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna pink dengan corak perak yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya

"Ah itu undangan pernikahan ku, aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi"

"Cih"

Taehyung berdecih malas ketika membaca nama calon mempelai sekertaris yang sudah di anggap hyungnya itu.

"Apa-apan ekspresi itu kau seharusnya memberikanku ucapan selamat bukan ekspresi menyebalkan seperti itu"

"Kau yang menyebalkan hyung, sudah jelas Kau dan Kim Namjoon itu saling membenci satu sama lain dan apa-apaan ini sekarang kau malah menikah dengannya"

"Karena kami saling jatuh cinta Taehyung-ah, memang benar cinta dan benci itu beda tipis kau tidak akan mengerti karna kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta"

Entah mengapa Taehyung seperti tertohok dengan kata-kata sekertarisnya yang memang sangat benar itu, Taehyung sejak lahir hingga berumur menginjak dewasa ini tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan wanita maupun pria.

"Jatuh cinta lah atau kau akan melajang seumur hidup mu"

"ya ya terserah aku akan berkemas dan besok aku berlibur ke Jepang selama satu minggu, jangan menghubungi ku jika bukan tentang pekerjaan"

Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan

"Baiklah jangan lupa bawakan aku hadiah pernikahan dari Jepang"

"Merepotkan"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Taehyung di sebuah pegunungan yang ada di Kyoto Jepang Taehyung berdiri di balkon kamarnya merentangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil menghirup udara sejuk sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kim Taehyung sangat menyukai pegunungan di daerah Jepang entah kenapa, Taehyung bahkan membeli sebuah Vila megah di daerah pegunungan Kyoto Jepang.

Ibu Kim Taehyung memang berasal dari Jepang, sejak kecil Taehyung sudah sering tinggal di Jepang oleh karena itu dia sangat Mahir berbahasa Jepang.

Tidak jauh dari Vila Tahyung terdapat Gerbang yang biasa di sebut Tori, Tori berwarna merah dengat ujung berwarna hitam itu sangat banyak berjejer kokoh memanjang hingga ke ujung tebing jurang entah kenapa Tori-Tori itu di bangun di pinggir jurang yang cukup curam.

Taehyung hanya pernah mendengar dari warga sekitar mungkin seperti urban legend yang ada di darah ini, yah memang benar bukan Jepang terkenal dengan Urban Legend nya. Taehyung tidak begitu peduli dengan urban legend bagi nya itu hanya mitos belaka.

Sudah tiga hari Taehyung berlibur di Vila nya waktunya di habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di Vila megah itu, namun sore hari ini Taehyung merasa bosan dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan di Luar Vila, dia berjalan menuju jejeran Tori itu, jika di pikr-pikir Taehyung belum pernah melihat Tori itu dari dekat, dia hanya memandang sekilas dari balkon kamarnya yang memang menghadap kumpulan Tori tersebut.

Taehyung sudah berdiri Tepat di pintu awal Tori tersebut dan di jumpainya seorang pria tua mungkin salah satu penduduk desa fikirnya.

"Hei nak apa kau wisatawan?"

"Aku pemilik baru Vila yang ada di sana" Tahyung menunjuk ke arah Vila nya

"Ah jadi pemilik baru Vila itu seorang anak muda, kenapa aku baru melihatmu nak bukankah Vila itu sudah lama Terjual"

"Iya aku memang sudah cukup lama membeli Vila itu namun aku tinggal di Korea dan hanya kemari bila aku mendapat libur"

"Apa kau akan masuk kedalam Tori? Jika iya jangan terlalu lama di dalam karna hari mulai gelap"

"Baiklah"

Taehyung berjalan memasuki tori-tori itu ternyata kumpulan tori ini lumayan panjang juga tinggi tori-tori ini mungkin dua meter lebih jika di lihat dari atas balkon kamarnya tidak sebesar ini ternyata ukuran nya juga lumayan besar. Taehyung terus berjalan sambil berargumen sendiri menilai gerbang yang berjejeran memanjang itu dalam hatinya. Tak terasa sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan Taehyung sudah sampai pada ujung gerbang tersebut di tepi tebing jurang yang cukup curam.

Taehyung mulai melihat langit berwarna oranye dengan matahari tenggelam di ujung gunung.

"Indah sekali"

Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi jurang sambil melihat sunset yang mulai habis dia melupakan peringatan pria tua yang di temuinya beberapa saat lalu. Tahyung terus melihat sunset dan memandang langit sekitar lalu dia mengernyit dengan yang dia lihat.

"Kenapa bulan sudah terlihat? Sunsetnya bahkan belum sepenuhnya habis" menatap bulan besar yang terlihat di sisi kanan langit

Seakan terhipnotis Kim Taehyung terus menatap bulan besar itu memperhatikan corak yang terdapat pada bulan itu.

"Eh kenapa coraknya bergerak seperti pohon tertiup angin"

Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh dari ujung pelupuk matanya. Taehyung segera mengusapnya .

Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyelimuti keadaan di sekitar Taehyung, lalu Taehyung tersadar jika sunset yang dia lihat tadi suah sepenuhnya lenyap dan hari mulai gelap

"Baiklah ini mulai meyeramkan aku harus kembali"

Taehyung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu berjalan menyusuri Tori-tori tersebut dalam hati Taehyung terus was-was kenapa ujung tori nya jauh sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi Lonceng

TRING...

Taehyung menghentikan langkah nya lalu melihat sekitar

TRING...

Suara lonceng itu terdengar dari arah belakang, kemudian Taehyung refleks menengkok kebelakangnya.

Ketika Taehyung menoleh seketika pemandangan yang dilihatnya berubah, semuanya berubah dia memang masih didalam Tori namun pemandangan sekitarnya berubah.

Kim Taehyung seperti di dalam alam lain langit yang berubah menjadi terang bahkan bumi yang dipijaknya berwarna putih terang dirinya seakan melayang namun masih di dalam Tori, langitnya berwarna putih terang dengan awan putih mengelilingi samping Tori tersebut.

TRING..

Disaat bunyi lonceng itu terdengar lagi Taehyung melihat sesuatu berwujud manusia di ujung Tori berjalan kearahnya.

Sulit di percaya untuk Taehyung dengan apa yang dilihat nya itu.

'Apa itu Manusia? tidak, manusia mana yang berjalan dengan dua bola api berwarna biru melayang di belakang kepalanya'

Sosok yang Taehyung lihat seorang pria mungkin, karna sosok itu memakai kimono pria berwarna merah terang, kimono itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang cukup mungil itu dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih yang diikat longgar di ujung rambutnya.

Jika di pikir-pikir sepertinya Taehyung pernah melihat sosok seperti itu di salah satu komik anime .

"Kau yang merindukanku, kau yang memanggilku dengan tatapan memohonmu..."

"Kau yang menangis untukku, cinta akan datang menghampirimu..."

"Maka berbahagia lah..."

"Karna bulan telah menghampirimu"

Sosok itu menyelesaikan senandungnya dalam bahasa Jepang dan tepat berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri tidak berhenti menatap sosok di hadapan nya tanpa berkedip .

"K-kirei"

Taehyung tanpa sadar memuji sosok cantik yang berdiri di depan nya, sosok itu benar-benar cantik mempesona dengan tinggi sebahu Kim Taehyung .

Sosok cantik itu menyentuh dada Taehyung dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Kau..MILIKU"

DEG

Jantung Taehyung berdetak kencang tepat pada saat jari telunjuk itu menyentuh permukaan dada Taehyung yang tertutup kemeja, sosok itu mendongak menampilkan iris pupil berwarna biru laut yang sangat indah menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman menawan nya.

Tiba-tiba airmata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Taehyung jatuh setetes demi setetes membasahi kemejanya, Taehyung sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya, situasi macam apa ini kenapa dirinya menangis.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, sayonara.."

Puk..

Sosok itu menghilang dan di saat bersamaan tepukan di pundak Taehyung menyadarkannya lalu seketika semuanya kembali normal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nak? aku menyusulmu kedalam karena kau tidak kunjung keluar dari dalam tori sedangkan hari mulai gelap"

Rupanya pria tua yang di jumpai Taehyung di pintu masuk tadi yang menepuk pundak sekaligus menyadarkan Taehyung dari delusinya.

"A-apa itu tadi kek? a..aku.."

"Kita keluar dari tori ini dulu baru kita bicarakan"

mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan langkah panjang, setelah keluar dari tori Taehyung memilih bungkam dan tidak menceritakan kejadian mistis yang di alaminya tadi, menurutnya itu terlalu tidak masuk akal dan meyeramkan tentunya untuk di ceritakan pada orang lain. Taehyung memutuskan pulang ke Vila nya dan tidur lebih cepat berharap melupakan kejadian aneh itu.

Karena tidur lebih awal Taehyung terbangun di tengah malam, jam menunjukan pukul dua malam. Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih lalu kembali kekamarnya.

'Kau yang merindukanku, kau yang memanggilku dengan tatapan memohonmu...'

'Kau yang menangis untukku, cinta akan datang menghampirimu...'

'Maka berbahagia lah...'

'Karna bulan telah menghampirimu'

Astaga demi undangan pernikahan Kim Seokjin yang berwarna pink, kenapa senandung menyeramkan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya sambil masih memegang gelas di tangannya dan berjalan keluar balkon kamarnya melihat ke arah kumpulan Tori berwarna merah itu, lalu memandang bulan yang bersinar terang dilangit.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi, sayonara..'

Taehyung melebarkan mata nya ketika tersadar dengan kata-kata yang di ucap kan makhluk cantik berambut putih itu.

"A-apa maksudnya bertemu lagi"

"Karna kita memang di takdirkan untuk selalu bertemu kembali"

Taehyung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sahutan kalimatnya dari arah belakang.

PRANG

Taehyung menjatuhkan gelas yang dia pegang karna begitu terkejut sosok berambut putih itu kembali terlihat dimatanya.

"KAU.."

"Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu mu, akhirnya kau kembali hidup pria ku...,"

"Dan siapa nama mu kali ini? aah Kim Taehyung ya"

"Enam ratus tahun aku menunggumu, enam ratus tahun aku menunggu kehadiran mu kembali"

Sosok berbaju kimono merah itu melangkah mendekati Taehyung.

"Dan kini kau kembali hidup aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita lagi termasuk kematian"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT"

Taehyung berteriak panik ketika sosok itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari nya.

"Kenapa kau masih begitu ceroboh, menjatuhkan gelas sembarangan"

Tangan putih kecil itu menunjuk kearah serpihan gelas pecah itu kemudian serpihan-serpihan itu melayang dan menyatu menjadi gelas utuh bahkan air yang berceceran itu masuk kembali kedalam gelas tersebut.

Taehyung menganga lebar dengan apa yang di lihatnya dia ketakutan, hingga kesadaranya menghilang.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyusup masuk melalui celah gorden kamar Vila Kim Taehyung membuat si empunya kamar mengerang tidak suka.

"Ohaiyo..."

Taehyung mengernyit, lalu kemudian tersadar saratus persen dari tidurnya

"EOMMA"

Taehyung beringsut mundur lalu terjengkang dari atas kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau masih takut padaku? ini sudah ketiga kalinya"

"kau siapa? kenapa sejak kemarin selalu muncul dihadapan ku, TIDAK JANGAN MENYENTUHKU"

"Kau beisik sekali, aku harus menyetuh kepala mu agar kau ingat kehidupan lalu mu"

Taehyung bangun dari duduknya, menghirup oksigen untuk menenangkan jantung nya yang berdetak tidak normal.

'Tenang Kim Taehyung tenaang'

Taehyung membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk dirinya sendiri lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jadi kau itu apa? hantu? dan apa maumu?''

"Ck jadi kau menganggapku hantu ya dari kemarin, padahal penampilanku sangat anggun"

Jelas Taehyung mengagap sosok yang berbicara dengan nya itu hantu, muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan penampilan aneh dan jangan lupakan bola api biru yang berterbangan di bagian kepala belakang, eh tunggu kenapa sekarang bola apinya tidak ada?.

"Lalu kau ini apa?"

"Ish.. makanya kemari biar kumbalikan ingatan mu agar aku tidak susah menjelaskannya"

"Jika kau ingin menyentuhku maka lupakan dan pergi dari sini"

"Kenapa kau yang sekarang menyebalkan sekali,umm walaupun kau jauh lebih tampan sekarang,"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya padamu"

"Aku ini salah satu dewa bulan"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Bersamamu, kau adalah miliku sejak kehidupan mu yang dulu"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau adalah pria ku pada kehidupan yang silam, karna kematian datang padamu hingga kita berpisah, dan kau memintaku untuk menunggumu bereinkarnasi lalu kita bisa bersama karna aku abadi aku selalu menunggumu hingga pada kehidupanmu yang ketiga ini"

"Kehidupan ku yang ketiga?"

"Ya kita bertemu pada kehidupan mu yang pertama, aku menunggumu selama tiga ratus tahun untuk menunggu mu bereinkarnasi, namun ketika kau kembali hidup pada kehidupan kedua kau terlahir sebagai hewan dimana saat itu aku baru menemukan mu bersamaan juga kematian mu karena aku menemukan mu sebagai kijang yang disantap harimau,"

"Lalu aku kembali menunggu selama tiga ratus tahun, dan kini kita bertemu lagi pada kehidupan mu yang ketiga sebagai manusia tampan, yaah tidak sia-sia aku menunggu mu sangat lama"

Taehyung menggeleng tidak percaya, apa ini mimpi? apa katanya tadi Dewa? Reinkarnasi? kehidupan lampau?

"Cih jangan bergurau, aku tidak percaya kau dewa dan cerita dramamu itu"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Tiba-tiba muncul kembali bola api biru yang sama seperti yang di lihatnya kemarin di sekeliling sosok yang mengaku dewa itu.

"A-A-Aku...baiklah aku percaya pdamu"

dan bola api itupun hilang

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku setelah menemukanku?"

"Tentu saja kita kan menjalani semuanya bersama lagi seperti enam ratus tahun lalu"

"Lalu jika kematian datang kembali padaku apa kau akan menungguku lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Huh?"

"Karena sekarang aku bukan dewa rendahan lagi, aku bisa membuatmu abadi dan hidup bersamaku"

"Cih siapa yang ingin hidup abadi dengan mu"

Iris biru itu menatap tajam iris gelap Taehyung, Seakan kembali terhipnotis taehyung tidak mengelak ketika sosok cantik itu menyentuh dahi Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak akan menolak ku jika kau ingat dulu betapa kau memujaku"

Seperskian detik kemudian mata Taehyung terbuka lebar dan kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal dari ujung pelupuk matanya.

"Tsukiyo...,"

"Jimin... Aku merindukan mu"

"Ryu...Aku lebih merindukan mu Kim Taehyung"

Jimin lah nama sosok pria berbaju kimono merah dengan rambut putih yang panjang itu.

Jimin tersenyum hangat mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut, akhirnya semua penantianya berakhir dan kini mereka dapat hidup bersama kembali.

TAMAT.

Note :

-Tsukiyo (cahaya bulan)

-Ryu (nama Taehyung pada kehidupan lampau)

HALO.. aku Fykim membawakan cerita Fantasy untuk pertama kalinya semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu aneh untuk dibaca, maafkan jika ada kata yang kurang nyambung karna aku masih belajar dalam menulis.

Padahal masih punya hutang udah bikin yang baru :''D

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan dimohon Feedback nya :D sampai jumpa.


End file.
